yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Lingering Snow
is chapter ten of the Nogi Wakaba is a Hero light novel series. It also is the final chapter of Volume 1. Hero Diary Entry : Words in brackets were previously censored by the Taisha. Iyojima Anzu - "We're all going on a trip. Basically like a school field trip for a "Hero Club" or something. I pray this'll be a fun trip. I pray nothing bad will happen. I pray we'll find survivors. It's been decided that our route will avoid Kii Peninsula." Summary The heroes stood within the Seto Ohashi Bridge Memorial Park, transformed with Hinata in her miko garbs. They talk about how long it was since their last time leaving Shikoku. They had all the supplies they needed to survive and would go to Suwa and up north where traces of life were found. Going by helicopter or ship would have the possibility to attract Vertex. The heroes would have to carry Hinata as she just had the capability of a normal human being. They were about to have a game rock paper scissors to see who would carry Hinata before, Wakaba came to her and picked her up bridal style like nothing. The heroes watched in amazement comparing it to a "prince" and a "princess" and shared the heroes' baggage amongst themselves. After their recent battle, an oracle predicted there would be a time of peace for a while after destroying so many vertex they lost firepower and it was considered safe to travel outside Shikoku. As they traversed the land, Tamako said to rely on her if they needed anything. Anzu says life has many surprises making Tamako's out-door skills come to use before the latter responding angrily. The heroes asked if Hinata was scared but she said she wasn't, fully trusting Wakaba wouldn't drop her. The heroes descended to find a site that was destroyed. Wakaba suggests they still look for survivors, they didn't find any and the town that once had sights of the old era was only a fraction of its former glory. The heroes continued traveling through the land, they reached another prefecture and Yuna asked if Wakaba was tired of carrying Hinata, but she denied it. Wakaba suggested they split up into groups to save time searching everywhere. As they walked around, Chikage tried to be hopeful about finding survivors but to no avail. A group of vertex came and Chikage murdered them ruthlessly with Wakaba and Hinata watching silently. As Chikage finished, she continued with them saying they were looking for survivors. Their group soon met up with Yuna, Tamako, and Anzu. Seeing the sun was setting, they decided to setup a campsite. The heroes suspected Tamako wanted to have a camp-out denying it many times flustered. As they had dinner, they stayed hopeful about finding a safe region tomorrow. Afterwards, they went into the river to wash off sweat. They splashed water on each other and Yuna asked Chikage if she wanted to join soon being rejected and entering the water sadly. As they finished, they went back to sleep and Hinata and Yuna spoke. Hinata asked Yuna what her reason was for fighting. As a miko who had something of a role to discover heroes, Hinata was mindful of the heroes' human relations and emotional states. Their strength and physical ability far outpaced that of humans, but inside, they were no more than middle school girls. They had many frailties and insecurities about them. But among all the heroes, Yuuna was always cheerful and fought without hesitation. Since it is impossible to know everything that goes on in someone's mind, that cheerfulness could've been nothing but false bravado for all Hinata knew, but there was something noteworthy about Yuuna's mental strength nonetheless. Hinata wondered for a long time of how exactly did she feel about fighting as a hero? Yuna replied saying she never really thought of a reason to fight besides just saving people quickly and returning to their normal world. Hinata understood Yuna's mind a bit more. At that moment, a rustle was heard in the trees, something unlike the wind. The heroes woke each other up quickly and found ten or so vertex outside. They defeat it quickly and moved away from Kobe to Osaka. Anzu told Wakaba there was an underground mall shelter by Uedo station. As they traversed, Anzu screamed with Wakaba quickly coming thinking it was a vertex. Anzu teared up as the Osaka-famous book store was gone and said the vertex had gone too far. As Yuna calmed her down, Wakaba smiled being reassured they were okay if they freaked out over this. The heroes traveled down the staircase they found not hsving much hope as it would be an inescapable death trap if an invasion succeeded. The heroes had clouded faces but looked either way. As they went down, they were hopeful that traces of people were here. They were searching for about an hour before Tamako found a circular plaza horrified at what she saw. There was a fountain there but as expected no water was running. All that was there was a pile of skeleton bones. Anzu shrieked at the sight and the other heroes stood there shocked. As Wakaba approached it, she found a notebook of a survivor taking refuge here. As Wakaba turned the pages to read, rage and helplessness filled her up. Navigation Category:Chapter Category:Light Novel